warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Maroo's Bazaar
Maroo's Bazaar is a derelict Relay orbiting Mars. Unlike other relays, it features only the Hangar, the Main Entrance, and the Concourse. Maroo, its owner, can be found in her station at the right of the Concourse entrance. Accessing the Relay Maroo's Bazaar is accessible by selecting Mars in the Navigation Console, and then entering the relay node as one would enter a mission. Players must be Mastery Rank 2 in order to trade. The Hangar and Main Entrance The Hangar is the area players will spawn into and features multiple Landing Craft docking bays and sporadic Liset traffic in the background. The Main Entrance connects the Hangar to the rest of the Hub with a security station. The force fields present in other relays have been disabled. Going back to your docked ship will allow you leave from there through the interaction prompt at your Landing Craft's passenger compartment. Or you can press if you are on PC to open up the menu, then select "Leave Relay" to go back to the Liset. The Concourse The Concourse is the main area of the Hub, where trading takes place. It features a giant tree grown in the shape of an sculpture, as well as numerous civilians standing around. To initiate trading, press or down on the D-pad in console to enable Vendor Mode (same menu for Emotes and Gear Wheel). After selecting the items to trade, a list of them will be visible above the player's head. Interested parties can then press to initiate a trade with you. Trades done in the Bazaar have a fixed tax rate of 10%. Players may also talk to Maroo for her weekly mission (resetting every Sunday) to collect an Ayatan Sculpture in the Void or Derelict, or to distill them into Endo. Bugs * Players are reporting that occasionally all the available player names and the items they are offering for trade, become stuck on a fixed position in the UI. This happens more frequently when more players are in Maroo's Bazaar at the same time and is sometimes fixed by leaving the relay and rejoining it. * The body of an NPC walking around might disappear leaving only a floating head, but once it stops moving the rest is visible again. Trivia *Maroo's Bazaar was introduced in . Patch History *Fixed Warframe Helmet selection UI indicating you do not own the Warframe they are for when trading it in Maroo’s Bazaar. *Fixed the mini map overlapping the Trade item selection screen in Maroo’s Bazaar. *Fixed an issue where items set up for sale in Maroo's Bazaar will disappear above the player’s head when opening the pause menu. *Fixed ambient sounds disappearing in certain areas of Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed all cases of Maroo’s Bazaar being located on Earth instead of Mars. *Maroo's Bazaar moved from Earth to Mars. *Fixed sell screen for Ayatan Sculptures and Prime Parts in Maroo's Bazaar/Relay showing all items. *Maroo's prompt will now always overlap players' shop prompt in Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed Octavia's emote music at times suddenly changing volume in the Relay and Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed Octavia not playing her music when dancing in Maroo's Bazaar. *The Relays and Maroo's Bazaar now offer dedicated music zones, where you can share your Mandachord compositions and boogie down with fellow Tenno. Simply bring Octavia to one of the areas marked with the symbol in the spoiler below, and select any of the Narta emotes listed above to start the party. *Trading in the Dojo now works similarly to trading in the Maroo's Bazaar where players can "set up shop". The trading post still shows all players in the Dojo with trades remaining for the day, but Players can now start a trade from the Trading Post or by interacting with another Player who is in trading mode. *Fixed Player Store preview in Maroo's Bazaar only showing the first item for sale after the initial cycle, as per: this thread *Fixed Clan Dojo UI showing 'Conclave' instead of 'Earth' if a clanmate was in Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed the Citadella Syandana VFX lingering on other players when talking to Maroo in Maroo's Bazaar. *Those that have been trade-banned or are below the minimum Mastery Rank for trading can now enter Maroo's Bazaar to trade Ayatan for Endo from Maroo, but trading with other players in the Bazaar will not be accessible. *Maroo can now be interrupted if you want to progress the conversation in her Bazaar! *Fixed inconsistent terminology and grammar in Maroo's Bazaar and elsewhere. *Removed the Credit cost from Maroo's Ayatan to Endo conversion in Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed a loss of functionality in Maroo's Bazaar. *You can now go to Maroo's Bazaar even if you have reached your daily trade limit. This fixes players unable to do the Ayatan Sculpture mission due to reaching their trade limit. *Fixed Mods that are being sold by a player in Maroo's Bazaar appearing jittery and having a 'Conclave' text. *Fixed The Index transmissions playing in Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed an unresponsive screen due to Clients returning to their Liset and Hosts returning to Maroo's Bazaar after completing an Ayatan Sculpture hunt mission. *Fixed Maroo's name not being translated in the Bazaar. *You can now move around in Maroo's Bazaar while in Vendor mode! Please note that a message will prompt that you've been kicked out of Vendor mode if you leave the trading area. *Improved the visual FX of the Trade button in Maroo's Bazaar. *Chat is now enabled in 'Vendor Mode' in Maroo's Bazaar. *Players can now advertise XP locked items when setting up shop in Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed trade icons in Maroo's Bazaar showing as a white box. *Fixed players being able to unintentionally create multiple trade windows while in vendor mode in Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed trade emotes exclusive to Maroo's Bazaar being equippable for use outside of Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed players not being able to see new players entering the trading zone within Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed a visual bug causing players to see other players floating through the air in Maroo's Bazaar. *Slightly adjusted the size of trade icons in Maroo's Bazaar. *Removed Navigation and Conclave options from Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed some areas of Maroo's Bazaar that would not properly allow players to trade. *Fixed Arsenal and Mod screens not appearing properly in Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed an error that would occur in Maroo's Bazaar that would prevent players from being able to Trade after opening their Trade menu. *Fixed a script error that would occur when clicking 'Tutorial' in the Ducat Kiosk at Maroo's Bazaar. We've since removed any functionality these kiosks have save for Baro count-down. *Introduced *Found on Earth, Maroo's Bazaar is a place where players can go to trade or advertise their goods. *Normal trade limitations are still in place for Trades done through Maroo's Bazaar. }} es:El bazar de Maroo fr:Le Bazar de Maroo it:Bazaar di Maroo Category:Tenno Category:Tile Sets Category:Update 18 Category:Player Hubs